Joey and Lauren - Turn Back Time
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Joey and Lauren (again). Joey returns to the Square after his and Lauren's break-up wanting to reconcile with Lauren only to find out she's left too. Will he find her and if so, will she be able to forgive him after getting her life back on track again?
1. Chapter 1

**Not too sure how long of a story this will be as of yet but I hope you enjoy it. Set after both Joey and Lauren leave the Square separately after finding out about Lucy's deviousness with the drink spiking that led to their break up, Lauren leaving just before Joey returns. What will Joey do when he finds out the girl he loves has gone?**

LAUREN'S POV:

_Leaving Albert Square was something I'd only ever seen myself doing once, and that was with Joey to start a new life together. But today was the day I was leaving. He'd left a month and a half previous, and I was leaving because I needed to, not because I wanted to. I had to get my life back on track and stop the pain without the alcohol. Onwards and upwards as they say…_

JOEY'S POV:

_Coming back to Albert Square was a risk I knew I had to take. After just over three months away I'd decided what I wanted, and that was Lauren. I just hope she wanted me too…_

PRESENT DAY, JOEY'S POV:

I handed the taxi driver his fare and stepped out of the cab, Alice rushing out to greet me, me only just catching her as she jumped into my arms…

"I've missed you so much" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"I've missed you too, Al" I sighed "can you take this inside? There's someone I need to see"

"Before you do, there's something I need to tell you" she informed me "come inside, Joe"

LAUREN'S POV:

I'd been away from the Square for three weeks and was slowly getting my life back on track. I'd been in contact with my Mum like I'd told her I would, giving her my address and contact number. Thankfully Dad had given me some money to start my new life so I'd managed to secure a flat of my own, as well as being able to furnish it. Everything was coming together; I had a job, not one I wanted but knew I needed. Art was on the sidelines for now…

JOEY'S POV:

"What do you mean she's gone? How long's she been gone for?" I asked

"Three weeks or so" Alice informed me "I knew if I told you you'd come rushing back"

"Can you blame me, Al? I bloody love her" I proclaimed, running my hands over my face

"And she loves you, Joey. But she's not ready to get back together with you, let alone forgive you did" she sighed

"I want the chance to apologise, Al" I admitted, sighing heavily as I sat back down

"What're you thinking, Joey?" she inquired

I stayed silent, planning what I was to do now I was back in the Square, but Lauren wasn't…


	2. Chapter 2

TANYA'S POV:

Finishing up at work for the day I made my through the market, stopping as I saw Joey and Alice walking towards me…

"Joey, you're back" I stated as they came over to me

"Yeah" he replied "thought it was about time I came back and faced the music"

"You do know Lauren's not here, right?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He nodded… "Alice told me. Is there any way I can get in touch with her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Joey" I admitted

"I just want to apologise, Tan" he sighed

"Then I'll tell her you say sorry when I speak to her" I informed him

"Tan, please, I'm begging" he proclaimed "can you not just tell me where she is?"

"Joey, I promised her I wouldn't. I said that if I ever saw you again I wouldn't tell you. She needs to get her life on track" I sighed

"I'm not going to hurt her, I promise" he replied "please, Tanya. I just need to know where she is. You were always so supportive of us when we were together, please, Tanya"

"Okay, you can't tell her I told you where she is but come to the house later and I'll give you her address" I informed him

"Thank you" he stated, smiling at me

JOEY'S POV:

As Tanya had asked, I went to number five later that evening, Tanya handing me a piece of paper before nodding at me and shutting the door…

**Short chapter I know but tomorrow is where it all kicks off. How will Joey and Lauren react to seeing each other again?**


	3. Chapter 3

JOEY'S POV:

"So you're just gonna turn up out of the blue after three months?" Alice questioned as I continued to pack some clothes into an overnight bag

"She'll put the phone down on me if I ring her, Al" I informed her

"And what's gonna stop her slamming the door in your face?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I have more chance of getting her to listen to me face-to-face than over the phone" I replied

"There's nothing I can do that's gonna stop you, is there?" she inquired

"She's the love of my life, Al" I admitted "so no, nothing's gonna stop me getting her back"

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, it's your day off, what're you doing here?" my boss, Jamie asked

"I'm here to get my wages" I informed him "are they ready?"

"Yeah, give me two ticks" he replied "and then I'll grab them for you"

"I can get them if you're busy?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"No, you stay there. Do you want a coffee?" he inquired

I nodded and smiled. Jamie was nice, but he wasn't my type, but everyone said he had a crush on me. Maybe it was time to move on…

JOEY'S POV:

I arrived in Newcastle two and a half hours later, pulling up outside Lauren's flat. Bringing my car to a stop I switched off the engine and looked at the place, knowing Uncle Max had obviously given her some money before she'd left because there's no way she would've been able to afford somewhere as nice as this on her own. I stepped out of the car and grabbed my bag from the back seat, walking up the path to the door…

LAUREN'S POV:

"You pour the drinks, I'll be back in a sec" I informed Jamie who'd come over for a movie night as the doorbell rang

He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen to organise us some drinks. Checking I looked okay in the mirror at the side of the door, I opened it…

"Joey" I breathed

**SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A TEASE. How will Lauren react to seeing Joey? More soon, I promise…**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Joey"_

LAUREN'S POV:

My first reaction was to slam the door in his face. The second being slapping him. I decided against both and raised an eyebrow…

"What do you want?" I asked

"You" he admitted truthfully

"Well you had me and then you ended things" I informed him "your loss. If you don't mind"

"Lauren" he proclaimed, putting his foot in the doorway to stop me shutting it "just listen, please"

"Why should I, Joey? You've got no right turning up here out of blue" I replied

"I know but I just need you to listen" he admitted "can you give me that at least?"

"What makes you think you deserve it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I don't, but I'm sorry" he replied "I know everything about Lucy"

"Better late than never" I scoffed, rolling my eyes

"Lauren, please" he begged "I should've believed you in the first place"

"Yeah, you should've" I replied

"Everything okay here?" Jamie asked, walking into the hallway

"Didn't take you long, did it?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Jamie, can you go to the living room please?" I questioned

He nodded and disappeared and I turned back to Joey and hissed "FYI, Jamie is my boss, and even if there was something going on between us, which there isn't, by the way, it would be none of your business. Go away, Joey"

I slammed the door in his face and leant against it, regaining my composure before walking into the living room to join Jamie…

"Let me guess, that was Joey?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" I replied "but can we forget about him and just watch the film?"

"I think I should go. It's obvious you two have got a lot to discuss" he stated

"Jamie, you don't have to" I assured him "Joey's gone. He's old news, I promise"

"Lauren, you need to tell yourself that but you're in love with him. I know how serious things were between the two of you. It's okay" he replied

"You're a great man, Jamie" I informed him

He smiled and kissed my cheek, both of us walking to the door…

JOEY'S POV:

I sat in my car, pondering whether I should go home when I heard voices. Glancing up to Lauren's doorway I saw her stood inside and Jamie stood outside, both of them saying goodnight. Lauren glanced at the car and I saw her sigh before walking down the path…

"Have you got somewhere to stay tonight?" she asked as I rolled down my window to her

"I was just gonna book into a hotel" I admitted

"Why spend money when I've got a spare room?" she questioned "come on"

"You sure?" I inquired

She nodded and made her way inside. I did up my window again and climbed out of the car, locking it behind me before following her up the path and into the flat…

LAUREN'S POV:

"I'll just organise your room" I informed him "make yourself at home"

He nodded and I disappeared down the hallway. When I'd finished I found Joey in the living room, looking at all the pictures, one of us in particular…

"I couldn't bring myself to throw it away" I admitted as I stood in the doorway

"Neither could I" he mirrored "mine's still pride of place on my bedside table"

"Joey" she sighed "why are you here? After all this time?"

"I've had the chance to get things in perspective. I want you back, Lauren" he informed me

"So you think I'm just gonna jump into bed with you? You broke my heart" I admitted

"I know I did, but don't you think watching you drink yourself stupid broke my heart too?" he questioned

"I never thought of it like that" I whispered "I was going through a hard time, Joey"

"I know. Kirsty was pregnant and your Dad wouldn't tell your Mum etcetera" he replied "you could've come to me. You could've talked to me, Lauren. That's what being in a relationship's all about"

"It's also about trust" I stated "something which you didn't have in me when you believed your manipulative bitch of an ex over me"

"I don't know why I did that" he admitted, sighing, running his hands over his face "please just know that I'm sorry"

"I know, Joey" I assured him, smiling weakly "look, it's getting late. Why don't we get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning?"

He nodded in agreement… "Do you mind if I grab a glass of water?"

"Course" I replied "glasses are in the cupboard above the sink. Night, Joey"

"Night, Lauren" he mirrored before walking into the kitchen

JOEY'S POV:

Glancing at my phone that was now on the bedside table I saw it was 3:30am. I hadn't slept a wink knowing Lauren was only metres away. All I wanted to do was go next door and pull her into my arms, both of us falling into a deep sleep. As I was about to turn over to try and get to sleep again there was a knock at my door and Lauren peered her head around…

"You can't sleep either, huh?" I questioned

"Too difficult" she admitted, stepping in and shutting the door behind her

"Lauren, what're you doing?" I asked, swallowing as she removed her dressing gown

"Making sure I get some sleep" she informed me, laying it on the bed before climbing into the bed next to me, wrapping herself into my now frozen body

I relaxed as I felt her arms wrap around my waist, her fingers drawing patterns onto my sides like she used to when we were together. Sighing contentedly I started to run my hand through her hair and down her back, and before I knew it, we were both asleep…

**So what happens in the morning? I want your thoughts…**


	5. Chapter 5

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning I awoke in unfamiliar surroundings. As I came to I noticed I had my arms wrapped around someone's waist and as I looked up, I saw it was Joey who, thankfully, was still fast asleep. Quickly glancing under the covers, I sighed with relief as I was fully dressed. I snuck out of his embrace and picked up my dressing gown, sneaking out of the room and into the kitchen…

JOEY'S POV:

I was disappointed as I came to that I was alone in the bed. I was hoping Lauren would've still been asleep and I would've been able to watch her sleep, one of my favourite pastimes. Pulling a t-shirt over my head, I made my way out of the room and into the kitchen…

"Morning" Lauren greeted me as I walked in, smiling weakly

"Morning" I mirrored "how did you sleep?"

"Well, how about you?" she questioned

"Well too, thank you" I replied "Lauren, about last night"

"Can we save it until we've had some breakfast please? I was gonna make pancakes" she admitted

I nodded and sighed, gently grazing past her as she began to organise us some breakfast…

LAUREN'S POV:

Breakfast was an awkward affair to say the least. Neither Joey nor I spoke once, sharing the odd glance and I could tell he wanted to speak…

"Do you mind if I have a shower?" he asked as he placed his plate into the sink

I nodded, signalling no… "Towels are on the rack and there's some shower gel on the shelf"

"Thanks" he replied, smiling at me as he made his way down and into the bathroom

I cleared up the breakfast things whilst he was in the shower and then made my way back to my room, hoping to avoid Joey but as luck would have it, I didn't, bumping into him, a towel wrapped around his waist and his bare chest on display as he stepped out of the shower…

"Sorry" I whispered, trying not to stare at his chest as water droplets ran down it

"It's okay to still want me, Lauren" he admitted

I looked up at him and glared at him… "You know, for a minute there I thought you'd changed but you haven't. Get dressed and leave. I never wanna see you again"

"Lauren, I" Joey began

"Save it" I proclaimed, making my way into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me

JOEY'S POV:

As Lauren asked I got dressed and packed up my things, writing her a quick note before leaving. Taking one last glance back into the flat, I sighed and left, making my way to my car…

LAUREN'S POV:

I heard the front door click shut and came out of hiding in the bathroom, making my way into the kitchen, seeing a note with Joey's writing on the table on it…

"_Lauren, I'm sorry for earlier on. It was stupid, and I was stupid too. I was stupid for letting you go and I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I'll always love you, no matter what. Love, Joey"_

A tear ran down my cheek as I finished writing and I wiped it away and hurried out of the flat and outside…

JOEY'S POV:

I heard Lauren's front door open and saw her running towards me in her vest and short pyjamas…

"What're you doing? It's freezing" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"This, did you mean it?" she questioned, holding up the letter I'd written for her

"Every word. Lauren, I" I began, being cut off as her lips oppressed mine

LAUREN'S POV:

Pulling away from Joey a few moments later I smiled at him…

"What does this mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"It means I want you, and I want you to stay here with me" I admitted

"You mean as in move in?" he questioned

"Yeah, I can't go back to Walford, Joey" I informed him "and I don't want you too either"

"Are you sure, Lauren?" he inquired

"I still haven't forgiven you for everything but I know last night was the best night's sleep I've had since moving here. Stay, Joey. Let's be together because I know we can make it work" I begged

"Okay" he replied, smiling at me

I smiled widely and cupped his cheeks in my hands, kissing him passionately once again…

**Just wanna say a massive thank you to everyone who's loved and shown love for this story but this is the final chapter. Hope you enjoyed it…**


End file.
